


Our Home

by ChaosMorning



Series: DaiKen Week 2017 [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: DaiKen Week 2017, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosMorning/pseuds/ChaosMorning
Summary: Daisuke and Ken settle into their first apartment.





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Domestic Fluff

“You’re going to drop it.”  
  
“I’m – ugh, stupid friggin box – I’m _not_ gonna drop it again, Ken _._ ”  
  
“You could make more than one trip. Y’know. Not end up breaking our things.”  
  
“I’m not gonna – _shit.”_ Daisuke just managed to keep the box in his grip. “See! I’m fine. My reflexes are great. No way I’m gonna-“  
  
Ken placed a box under one arm and reached over towards Daisuke, poking a finger at his ribs while he tried to readjust the box in his arms.  
  
Daisuke yelped out with a loud, _“Ow!”_ and dropped the box onto his toes. _“Ow!”_ he jumped up on one foot, trying to clutch the other. He had been wearing a backpack on his back, and another slung in front of him. Ken managed to grab hold of him before he lost balance and toppled over. “That was low. You know how ticklish and sensitive and shit I am there.”  
  
Upon seeing one of his boyfriend’s eyebrows arch up, Daisuke knew that he had made a mistake. “Ken! No! Don’t even _think_ about it! Not while I’m carrying these – _ha ha ha!_ St-s-s-stop! _Ha-“_  
  
Ken was pretty relentless in going at Daisuke’s sides, and having both bags on made it hard for Daisuke to try and move his arms to cover up the exposed spots over his ribs.  
  
Either from the sounds of Daisuke dropping several boxes, or from his uncontainable, incredibly loud laughter, several of their new neighbors were looking out either from their front doors, or from behind blinds. Ken apologized and Daisuke took the opportunity to try and introduce himself to some of them.  
  
It wasn’t the best first impression, but hey.  
  
The move took twice as long as it should have. In part because they kept goofing off, and again because during both the packing and unpacking processes, Daisuke and Ken were both seduced by nostalgia, and frequently stopped to go through some of their old possessions together.  
  
It had been a real hassle to find an apartment building that both allowed Digimon, and was relatively close to Daisuke’s work and Ken’s university. It wasn’t _as_ close as they would have liked, but it was near enough to the station that they could leave early enough and avoid rush time for commuting back and forth. Daisuke was cool with that. The restaurant he was working at opened early anyway. And Ken spent so much time at school that he probably wouldn’t notice the difference either.

 

~

 

“First night, first apartment!” Daisuke said, raising a can up. Wormmon and Chibimon did the same, though Chibimon’s was already empty – he’d be bouncing off the walls any minute now. Ken emerged from the kitchen area with several paper plates in his arms, and Wormmon and Daisuke got up to help him.  
  
“Thank you. There’s still so much to do,” he said, looking around the apartment. Piles of boxes, some half unloaded, others still untouched were spread throughout the room, making a bit of a maze from the futon they set up to the door. “We haven’t even started the bedroom, and there must be three boxes worth of text books over there and we don’t have a shelf to put them in yet, and I _still_ can’t find the—“  
  
Daisuke led Ken to sit down on the futon with him before he caught an eggroll in a set of chopsticks, raising it towards Ken’s mouth, catching him mid-sentence.  
  
“Daisuke don’t try and feed me like-“ Ken stopped to chew his food, “Mm, this is actually quite good.”  
  
Chibimon jumped up and down, “Right? We need to Chinese more often!”  
  
“You tryin’ to say something about my cooking?” Daisuke said, glaring over at his partner.  
  
“Nah. Just that having rice with everything gets boring.”  
  
“Then maybe you should have picked a Chosen who lives in Australia or something!”  
  
Wormmon picked away at some noodles while watching the back and forth between the two. “First fight of our new home?” he said, trying to defuse things.  
  
Ken smiled at that. It was a nice feeling to have a home together. He liked to think that it was going to be a huge improvement over having lived at home during his first year of university. Certainly it was going to make alone time with Daisuke easier without his parents around… though they _would_ still have to deal with having their Digimon offer them a moments peace as well.  
  
Food usually distracted them well enough, provided it didn’t distract Daisuke too.  
  
“Here, c’mon Ken. Open up.” Daisuke had another bite ready for him. Ken rolled his eyes but did as asked. It was a cute gesture.  
  
_“Daisuke,”_ Chibimon whined. “You never feed _me_ like that…”  
  
Without looking away from Ken, Daisuke said, “That’s because you’d probably rip my hand off. Plus, I bet you aren’t _nearly_ as good a kisser as Ken.”  
  
“Yuck,” Chibimon left the humans to be gross together, going back to his meal.

 

 

~ 

 

Their first night’s sleep together was hardly ideal, but after eating everyone had been too tired to continue unpacking, leaving them stuck cramped together in the futon. There was barely enough room for the four of them, and half of the night Ken had one long leg flung over the edge of the futon.  
  
Daisuke had cuddled up to Ken’s back, leaving sleepy, slow kisses on Ken’s neck. Ken gave a breathy sigh, “We have to get up early tomorrow to finish…”  
  
“We have time,” Daisuke said, continuing to press his lips from Ken’s neck, over onto his shoulder, then down his back. He grinned each time he felt Ken shudder, and would have gladly continued if it hadn’t of been for…  
  
“Hey! We’re trying to sleep over here!” Chibimon cried out.   
  
Wormmon offered a quiet apology on Chibimon’s behalf. “Maybe we should just go sleep in the bathroom. There are some towels in there that we could curl up on if you two need privacy-“  
  
“I don’t wanna sleep on the floor in the bathroom! It’s so tiny!”  
  
Ken sighed. “No one needs to sleep on the floor,” he said. “Sorry, Daisuke. We’ll have to postpone that for the time being.”  
  
_“Or_ we could set up the bedroom first thing tomorrow…” he moved his arms around the front of Ken, pressing Ken’s back close to his chest.  
  
Ken put his hand’s over where Daisuke was holding him. “Mm, that’s a good plan. Building the bed will take quite a while. We should start it first.”  
  
Daisuke groaned and put his face against Ken’s back. “We should’ve found a place that’d put the stuff together for us…”  
  
“That’d cost us extra,” Ken said in a sing-song voice. “We’re trying to save money.”  
  
“You’d think saving the world would get you a discount…”  
  
Ken laughed. “You’d think. Still, I bet it’ll be fun.”  
  
“Since when is putting furniture together ever _fun?”_  
  
Ken squeezed Daisue’s hand. “Doing it with you will be fun.”  
  
Daisuke snickered. “Yeah, doing it with you is always—“  
  
_“Guys…”_ Chibimon groaned. _“Sleep. Please.”_

 

It was going to be a busy household, but it was going to be theirs, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
